User talk:Violets and Roses
Welcome Hi, welcome to KND Code Module! Thanks for your edit to the User:Violets and Roses page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairly (Talk) 20:20, January 30, 2010 Have you ever watched Total Drama Island and Action before? If so would you like to join Total Drama Wiki?--♥N3|My Talk| ♥ Will you please italic the epsidoes when editing them on a page, like this~ Operation: I.T..--'NinjaSheik' 23:59, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm really really sorry for forgetting to do that, I'll make sure to do that all the time in the future!~VioletsandRoses Thanks! EDIT; Do NOT color front to pages! They don't change a thing!--'NinjaSheik' 22:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Color front to pages? Are you trying to say something else? Violets and Roses 01:34, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yes, those! Don't add them anymore. I thought you rea the rules.--'NinjaSheik' 01:35, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I apologize, I thought you said something different and I didn't understand. Violets and Roses 01:45, March 11, 2010 (UTC) The front color can only be used for cloring the a KND operative's name, like with Numbuh 2. No other front clolor are allowed.--'NinjaSheik' 01:48, March 11, 2010 (UTC) I see, but I don't even now how to do that yet. I'm still relatively new and I don't know how I can be told to stop doing something when I don't know how to do it in the first place.Violets and Roses 01:59, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Make sure it doesn't happen again. By the way, did you completely finish Numbuh 2's Doesn't Appear In box? Everything's in order and such?--'NinjaSheik' 02:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Everything is in order and but I'm not entirely sure if all of them are up there, I think 1 might be missing. I've got to go now, computer running out of battery. Goodbye!Violets and Roses 02:08, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay.--'NinjaSheik' 02:11, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Good Job You've been doing an excellant job so far, Numbuh 576. Keep it up. It's good to know someone's working around here.--'NinjaSheik' 21:49, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! I shall continue to do my best! Violets and Roses 00:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ADDING THOSE FRONT COLOR TO THE PAGES!?! DON'T DO IT!--'NinjaSheik' 22:15, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I know, I know... but I was only focusing on editing the 'Doesn't appear in' part and didn't notice that I was changing the font. I still don't know how to change the font color, so I wasn't doing it on purpose. I understand if you're mad though, I screwed up majorly there..........Violets and Roses 22:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Ugh...Just be more careful. My temper is almost as bad as Numbuh 86's.--'NinjaSheik' 22:47, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Numbuh 14 NS, I shall be more careful next time. And Numbuh 86's temper is far ''worse, don't worry. :) Violets and Roses 22:51, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. EDIT: I'm really proud of you, Numbuh 576. Your editing skills have improved. You and Numbuh 303 are tied for Sector Leader. Keep it up, soldier.--'NinjaSheik' 22:53, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Numbuh 15 NS, I shall not dissapoint you. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to do? Violets and Roses 16:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Problem System Report Sorry if it took me long to get back to you on this; life is getting kinda hectic over here on my end. But anyway, a Problem System Report is just like it sounds. People report a problem, and it's up to one of the administrators to address it. At the bottom of every article, there's a link near the Edit This Page link that says Report a problem with this page. You click on that and fill out the form, describing what's wrong with the page. Come to think of it, it's the best way to get a page deleted, because for me, it shows up on my sidebar and it's the first thing I see. So in the future, if you ever find something wrong with a page that only an administrator can fix, your best bet is clicking on that link and reporting it, because I'll see it right away the next time I show up on here. I'm not so sure if Numbuh 15 NS has that up on her page though. Anyway, feel free to use it whenever! 'fairly''' 16:03, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you, I was so curious! I shall keep that information in mind. Violets and Roses 22:29, April 27, 2010 (UTC) hey strange I live in a small town too. unluckly in my town and where i live in rural Colorado some of the high schoolers (graduated and not) died in auto accidents and it really puts a damper on everyones mood because everyone knows everyone in my small town and i am really sorry about your loved ones but thats the way to think (thats the way i think about my dad, and grandmother)Numbuh26FEELING OF 00:31, May 2, 2010 (UTC) It's okay... They want me to be happy. I'm really sorry about what happened in your small town. It's a little scary how everyone knows eveyone huh? Violets and Roses 00:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah...but it comes in handy at the stores here the people who own the stores as well as the chasiers know your age so you can't get stuff that it illegal for you until you are the right age....you know sometimes you are going to miss your loved ones but that is they way to think and it is okay to miss them as a matter of fact I sometimes wish my dad was still alive to see me graduate and walk my sister down the isle when she gets married this summerNumbuh26Talk Time 23:33, May 5, 2010 (UTC) There must be a low crime rate if everyone knows everyone's age. Even though I live in a small town they don't really have stores so that can't happen here lol. Violets and Roses 20:10, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Well actully it depends on the teenagers parents, parents that drink=teens that drink most of the parents don't really care if thier kids drink as long as it is not during sports season but I don't drink so I dont go to the mountian parties they have like every other weekend and thank goodness that the town bar isn't allowed to be open during school hoursNumbuh26Talk Time 19:52, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I've never really thought of drinking before....I suppose I did when I was younger but the taste was absolutly awful. My old teacher once told me that if your parents drink then your genetics will make you want to drink. it must be worse though in places like Cleveland and Chicago though. Violets and Roses 20:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...I don`t drink my parents never did,well that and I go to church and my older sister has friends that drink and drunk people freak me out and I just can't stand the smell of that stuff makes me sick actually just by smelling itNumbuh26Talk Time 20:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh that must be awuful with a sister and friends that are drunk! Like I said-I only thought of doing it once when I was younger so I'm pretty non-alcoholic. Same with the most of my family. (My family is like 50% Irish so there are a few drinkers) If it was illegal again maybe we wouldn't have as many car accidents. I wish; it would probably get worse huh? Violets and Roses 20:32, May 11, 2010 (UTC) my sister didn't and doesn't drink. her friends did every other weekend.Yeah have an repeal to the repeal but then moonshining will begin again if that happens. a state trooper told my mom that the #1 killers of teens are car accidents and drugs, I really think they change the age of getting leaners premit form 15 1/2 to 16 1/2 so that way less accidents invovling inexpircened drivers I'm 17 and I don't have a leaners premit or drivers liencese and i don't plan on getting one until I turn 18(sorry if anything is spelled wrong I have a hard time with some words good thing i am in this sector instead of sector gNumbuh26Talk Time 19:46, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I'm sorry-I read that wrong and thought your sister drank. Whoops. Are you sure about getting a liencese at age 18? Even though being an inexpircened driver causes accidents it will only get more and more scary if you put it off. I'm just going to get mine and practice until I'm confident enough to drive around anyone. And don't worry about spelling mistakes-I do them alot to! hahaha usually I catch them though Violets and Roses 19:55, May 12, 2010 (UTC)